Virgo
is an avatar in charge of Terranova, and is a member of the Negotiators. He was one of the Prophets, the group of people who founded the Black Ground server, which he moved to due to the freedom it provided. He also detests war and violence. After Black Ground became separated from the rest of ALICE and the war that followed, Virgo created the hidden community Terranova as a safe haven from the constant raids and violence that occurred within Black Ground. When his friend Gemini brought Ophiuchus into Terranova, he introduced himself to Ophiuchus and recognizes who he is, but doesn't say anything. Shortly after that, his old-friend-turned-enemy Pisces appeared and attacked Terranova, turning the citizens into robots and stripping them of their free will. Pisces taunts Virgo and his hate of violence, asking if he's just going to sit around while she destroys Terranova. Virgo is angered enough that he moves into action, and works with Ophiuchus to defeat Pisces. He questions her on why she chose the path she did, and why she became a traitor, but she just states that the war is just beginning, and leaves. Virgo then prepares to tell Ophiuchus about the situation. When the Negotiators follow Pisces to where Aries is watching over the Nubila Arcana, Aries refuses to give over the database since he plans to leak it to the outside. Virgo chastises him for wanting to do so since it would just get them all killed in retaliation. After a fight that ensues, Leo, someone that Virgo, Gemini, and Cancer know, arrives, and makes an offer to the Negotiators. The Negotiators help Leo defeat her bounty, Aquarius, at the Old Station, but before Leo can kill Aquarius, Virgo instead makes an offer to Aquarius. They will let her live if she helps them defeat Capricorn, and she will also get to fight alongside the legendary swordsman Libra. She accepts, and the group rests. While they do so, Virgo talks to an unknown contact about how everything is on schedule. Virgo then brings up a discussion among the group about where they would want to return to in ALICE once this whole event was over, with Virgo expressing a desire to go to Lover's Glacier. After Capricorn is defeated, he gathers everyone together and then starts planning the next step. Suddenly, Sagittarius attacks, and Virgo tells everyone they need to focus on defeating him or they will die, and tells this to Ophiuchus as he wonders where Gemini went. After they manage to defeat Sagittarius, he talks to his contact again about how they managed to defeat Sagittarius despite her expectations, and asks her to come help them. She reluctantly agrees, but before he can name her to the others, Gemini's Sister and Almagest arrive. After Almagest reveals he is the original Ophiuchus, he asks why Virgo didn't tell Ophiuchus despite knowing, and asks if it was all part of his contact's plans. Almagest reverts Ophiuchus into a ring, and threatens Virgo's contact as he tells her that their little army won't achieve anything, and asks them if they forgot about The Light. Afterwards, Virgo's contact asks her to forgive her as she isn't quite ready yet to help. Later, while Virgo is trying to restore Ophiuchus from his ring form, his contact, Ptolemaeus, appears, and helps restore Ophiuchus using backup data and data from his friends. Virgo tells her its about time she got there, and she remarks back that she doesn't like groups, and his group is no exception. After she explains some things to Ophiuchus, he asks why Ptolemaeus hates Gemini's sister so much. Virgo then explains that Gemini's sister was an assassin sent from the outside by the Black Ground investors, and infiltrated the Star Council. He explains how she was one of the most prominent members but nobody knew her true nature, and that she used the confusion during The Light to try and kill Ptolemaeus, although Ptolemaeus tells Virgo that's enough of an explanation. After Ophiuchus deals with Gemini's sister and rescues Gemini, Virgo and the others arrive to help fight against Almagest. The group retreats, and Virgo discusses with Ptolemaeus about their next plan of action. Gemini's Sister arrives and asks them to hire her to defeat Almagest, in exchange for half of Black Ground's computational power. Virgo gets her to agree to a twelfth of the computational power and having administrative rights on the Star Council. Ptolemaeus and Gemini's Sister continue to argue and trash talk each other, but Virgo gets them to settle down. He joins the fight against Almagest and helps defeat him. Afterwards, Ptolemaeus comes to him bringing news that a drone from an unknown person from the outside managed to escape Black Ground during their battle. Virgo then talks to Gemini and Ophiuchus, and explains that they are the only ones who can safely log out of Black Ground. After they leave, he remarks that the place won't be the same without them. Taurus tells him that Sagittarius has been spotted again, so the two head off to deal with it. Background Quest Appearances * The Horoscope (Terranova story) * The Horoscope (The Triangle story) * The Horoscope (Wanted: Dead or Online story) * The Horoscope (Ronin story) * The Horoscope (Redemption story) * The Horoscope (Conclave story) * The Horoscope (Final Protection Almagest story) Skill and Crash Panel Lines ???★ Form Interactions Relationships Trivia